The darkness inside
by zimxmabelfangirl
Summary: Dib gets kidnaped by monsters so then a epic team is formed will thay save dib in time?or will the world fall into the hoofs of an evil pony?thar will be love,random acts of death,toaster abuse bloodlust random party's,also pink fuffy unicorns danceing on rainbows...oh and zim is pinkameana CUPCAKES pinkameana
1. Chapter 1

A/N:WORNING:has distorting thing evil monsters shiping cupcakes and zim as pinkameana no like no read.

CH:1 the attack from the darkness

"Alex how menny times do I have tell you not to pick a fight with the toaster"anna said putting another bandade on her little sister."HEY the toaster was asking for it!"Alex yelled trying to defind her rights for beating up the toaster"fighting with a toaster agen I see"professor membrane said looking at the knda burned cat girl"the toaster started it!right moon" "that is true the toaster did burn her then set her on fire"just then thar was a big explosion on the other side if the lab that startled every one then wut looked like monsters started running out of the smoke attacking every thing in sight."AAAAAA"dib who was thar becus of Alex was grabbed by one of thos things"DIB"Alex yelled befor running after the thing that took him but then got smashed into a wall she then blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:sorry for the wait IZ AND MLP BELONG TO THAT RIGHTFUL ONERS

CH2:it sadly makes cents

"QUICK IN HEAR"professor membrane yelled holding open a door to a panic room anna quickly got alex and ran into the room everyone ran in and he slammed the door."WHAT THE HELL ARE THOS THINGS?!"he yelled moon just stood thar tromatised "what ever thay are-" "we need to get to zims house" moon said cutting anna off."we need to move and to move fast follow me and you won't die"she kicked the door down no one was thar but the streets wher flooded with monsters "Sweet mother of ponyvile!"anna yelled Alex moned "why are we gong to zims house why don't we go to the military!?"professor membrane asked moon "because he has wut we need to get to whar we need to go*put epic seen switch thingy hear*thay Finley got to zims house when thay got in thay saw alot of skinned dead pple and monsters "ZIIIIIIIIIIM WHAAAARRR ARRREEEE YOOOOUUUUU" "HEAR I AM"zim yelled in a pinkypie like voice wharing a skin like cote and stuff"DEAR GOD"professor membrane yelled trying not to throw up anna had a scard look on her face"zim we need to go to equestrea" can I come to?!"he asked bouncing up and down like the real pinky pie"why not"said moon"YAAAAAAAAAY"he yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:NONE OF THIS IS MINE IT'S JUST FANMADE!

Ch:3 off to see luna and celestey the princess of the sun and moon

Ok so thay went into zim bace wich was decorated to look like a party room with orgen and skull and bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla oh hey It got boring."hear it is"zim said ponting to a portle mahen that he made "whoa whoa whoa hold on"said professor membrane said "ok so today I lernd that thars such things as monsters,the kid with the green skin is a insane killer,and that we are wasting ower time when we can find actual help""oh and you forgot about me saying that I'm an alien"moon addid "HA aliens arnt real"said professor rolled her eyes and pressed a button on her braselet her diskies disaperd showing that she was a irken professor membrane was socked his son was right about aliens"how is this all even scientifically possible?!" Membrane yelled "easy"zimameana said happily "we are all made possible by both magic and science ^_^""come on guys we need to get to equestrea befor stuff happens to us"moon thay walked into the werd portle thingy. Hear it is


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:soooooooooooooooooooooo...YOU READ STORY NOW I OWNE NOTHING RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ch:4whats happend to equestrea

Thay passed throw the portle and thay turnd into PONYS!professor membrane was socked and freaked out"WHAT THE HELL?!"he yelled looking at his hoofs." .PONYS ISN'T THAT AWSOME?!"zimameana ask/yelled membrane took a deep breath spoke agen " I look like?"he said worried "welllllll like you but your not you have a unicorn horn"anna said in a shy like tone."A WHAT?!"he yelled in alarming shock looking up at his head then screamed alex finely woke up "wa-whars Dib?"she asked in a scratchy/sleepy voice"I'm afraid Dib is some where that's far beyond the safety's of the castle"said a airacorn that approached then"I'm sorry mr membrane" "what do you mean 'castle' where are we?!"he asked "I am Luna the other to are celesta and cadence you fore are the only ones that can save your and ower world"said Luna moon bowed then looked up "pricsess Luna I made it hear as fast as I could how are the elements?"moon asked"no progress I'm afade that thay might be trapped in ther stone inpisament fore-"Luna was interrupted by a Royle gaird "SHE'S AWAKE SHE'S AWAKE"the gard ran out of the room into the room that the gard was talking about a shy Pegasus was haff way frozen in what looked like was cement she was Abel to brake out of it "oh goodness what's going on"fludder shy said in worryfull pain "thar in no time to explane miss shy"said moon "are you allright dus anything hurt at all?"moon asked touching her hoofs and acting like a doctor or nurse "OW"she yelled softly in pain moon notest the cuts and brushis and bite marks all over her body "how did this happen?"asked moon fludder shy softly spoke "I-i don't know it just all happend at once"moon turned Around "fludder shy is gunna be fine I'll stay hear to try to help the ?will you show them Arond hear and whar thay will be staying?"moon asked "ok"she turns to the gards"gard dismiss"the gards walked away "lets go thars alot to see hear"Luna led everyone out of the room professor membrane got lost from the grope and bumped into princess clestea thay looked at each other and blushed "I kinda lost my way from the grope" "i think thay went that way"she then ponted her hoof at the the door"thank you"then he walked away


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:sorry for the wait guys well to make it up imma gunna post this chapter that makes no cents to the story well enjoy!ʘ‿ʘ

RANDOM MINI MAKE UP CHAPTER YAAAAAAAAAAAY

Luna led everyone-I mean everypony Arond the town "this is the towns bakery we by food from hear!"everyone awwwwed thay moved on"this is the towns club it is soooooooo cooooollll I mean it's like wow"agen everypony awed thay moved on agen"this is a random Pegasus her name is bob" "we'll actually it cloud-" "MOVING ON"Luna yelled thay went into the castle agen"this is the Z.A.D.R closet"Alex who's eyes wher all lit up at the word zadr until Luna slapped her hoof"NO ZADR FOR YOU"she yelled alex gave out a sad aw thay moved on"this is the nutella room"Luna said happily "NUTELLA?!"Alex yelled"NO IT'S MINE"yelled Luna then thay moved on"this is the author of this story's house"Luna opened the door to show me righting this fanfic "LUNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"I yell"giveing random pple a tore of everything"she said happily "...allright"the admin said calmly then turnd back to the fanfic thay moved on back to whar thay started"this is a lake monster infested lake"she said befor moveing on"this is the city's locale hobo" "IMMA NAMED FARTFACE"the hobo yelled slurring his words"this is discard"she said ponting to a sleeping discard"and that jeff the killer"she says ponting to Jeff asleep in a tree"and over ther is gravity falls"she smiled wavering at Mabel who waved back then thay wher back at the castle she then got to ther rooms "this is your bedrooms"she said ponting to the rooms down da hall everypony went into ther room to get settled as for Luna she went into the nutella room


	6. Chapter 6

A/N;I don't Owen nothing

Ch5 what's happening to harmony

It Was a dark and beautiful night as usual in the crystal empire when ther was a screaming herd geting closer and closer"HELP HELP"yelled the voice,of none other of gir Luna walked up to gir everyone was now awake"gir,what's wong whers derpy?"gir couldn't Keep he's breathing to a normal"thay-it-some-thing-took-them-and-and"he fainted luna picked him up everyone came out of their rooms. zim only poked his head out from his room he was covered in blood"whats going on?"he said in a pinky pie tone "this must be the work of rainbow dash"luna said looking at girs dents

"Rainbow what?"professor membrane said a little confused "theres a evil pony named rainbow dash but,she wasn't always evil"luna hung her head cadence *who was pregos* walked up to luna and put her hoof on lunas shoulders."luna,we know about what happend,im sorry for you"luna took gir to her room."im going to repare him now"she said crying alittle befor slaming the door to her room.*HOWERS LATTTTEEEEERRRRRRERRRR*professor membrane got use to his new 'temporary' Body he was sitting alone on a balcony looking up at beautiful night sky. He sighed who knows whar his son was and if he was then herd hoof steps from behind him,it was celesta herself she sat next to him and put her wing arond him to comfort him thay both blushed "moon told me about your son and i think i might know his whereabouts" celesta said looking at him. His ears shot up"YOU DO"he said excitedly "i think i do,but its to dangerous"said celesta "WHAR?!"he yelled"the rainbow factory"she said looking at him bushing hard. "Can we go in the morning?!"he asked impatiently "you can,but i must stay hear and help grad the crystal empire"she said looking out at the sky"it was hard evacuating both canterlot and ponyvile to the crystal empire"she looked up at the moon"beautiful night isn't it?"professor membrane said"indeed it is"she answered this is the start of a beautiful friendship


End file.
